Business vs Desire and Love
by Jenmadd96
Summary: Miley came to the Big Apple o follow her dreams of being the host on TRL. When she interviews the famous Grey Brothers she instantly falls in love with a certain someone;risking her job. *niley* mini movie


**Hey so this is my first series on fanfiction :)  
Ok so I know this sounds the same as Mixing Business with Pleasure...but trust me... it's only the 1st chapter that sounds like it... but the story line is very different!!!!!  
I am not copying her. I would never copy her. She is my favorite author on here, why would i steal her work?**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_The girl lifted off her sunglasses and put them in her hair as she stepped out of the cab; she looked up at her condo. She smiled; and looked around her. The hustle bustle of New York city. She walked up the steps of the condo building and hit the elevator button; waiting for her cab driver to give her, her luggage in the lobby. The Spanish middle aged man handed her luggage as she gave him the money._

_M; Thank you for the ride._

_She smiled at the man and grabbed her bags and the elevator door opened. She walked in and hit floor 3. She waited for the ding to tell her she was on her floor. She walked out into the hallway and walked to the 2nd to last apartment on the right. She grabbed the keys and opened the white door to reveal a huge empty room with light hardwood floors, she stepped down and touched the newly painted walls. She bought her hand to her back pocket and walked down the hallway; she reached the end of the hallway.; her bedroom. She spun around and smiled. She flopped down on the king sized bed and squealed excitedly._

_Earlier that week the moving people bought the furniture to the apartment so she didn't need to worry about the fridge, the TV set and couches. All day she has been decorating the apartment. Later that night around 7, she put the last picture on the viewer; a picture of her and her best friend Lily back in Tennessee. She sat at the island and grabbed the Chinese delivery menu. She pulled out her NV3 and dialed the number ordering her dinner. She set down the cell phone and got into the shower. After a short refreshing shower she got pulled on her sweatpants with her white t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. The doorbell rang and she gave the man money and grabbed the food. She turned on the new HD TV and watched Grey's Anatomy._

_The next morning Miley woke up to the buzzing sound of her alarm. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her ears. She sat up and looked around. The very first day of her dream job. She changed into her favorite pair of skinny jeans, with her new lacy red tank top. Not too revealing but sexy enough. She grabbed her black leather jacket that went above her waist by 8 inches. She put on her high heel sandals, black was the color and they looked amazing with her outfit. She brushed through her curly hair. They came amazing today. She then applied her make up. Black eyeliner, with her black mascara. She then put on her eye shadow that was a little darker than her skin color. Miley grabbed her keys, and her cell phone, along with her black purse. She drove to the studio and checked in. The sectary told her the boss was waiting for her. She walked behind the hustle and bustle of the cameramen and walked to her new boss._

_M; You wanted to see me?_

_B; yes. Now I know it's your first day and I have huge confidence in you; which is why you are interviewing the Grey Brothers today._

_M; What?!_

_B; Now your outfit is amazing; perfect. And so is the hair. Go to the camera area and they will tell you what to do._

_Miley was too shocked to do anything. She couldn't believe on her first day here she was interviewing America's hottest celebrities._

_N; GO NOW!_

_Miley rushed to the camera director. They handed her the microphone and gave her index cards. She walked to where she was supposed to be. She heard girls screaming and looked behind her. It was none other than the Grey Brothers. She smiled. They walked over to her and shook her hand like the gentlemen they were. The director handed them the microphones and told Miley what was going to happen since it was her first time._

_She saw the director do the hand signals for 5, 4, 3.._

_She took a deep breath._

_2, and action!_

_The camera was on._


End file.
